PROJECT SUMMARY The mission of the George M. O'Brien Kidney Research Core Center at Northwestern University (NU- GoKIDNEY) is to join basic and clinical investigators to conduct translational research focused on the discovery of novel therapeutic modalities for patients with kidney diseases. We envision that the services provided by the Preclinical Models Core (Core A), the Therapeutics Development Core (Core B) and the Clinical and Translational Core (Core C) will support the development of therapies for testing in animal models and will facilitate the advancement of potential candidates into clinical trials. To achieve this ambitious vision, we will implement a Pilot and Feasibility Program that will embrace the NU-GoKIDNEY Center's Mission and leverage our Cores to deliver three short-term goals: 1) provide funds for research with high translational potential; 2) attract exceptional early-stage investigators or investigators previously outside the kidney research sphere to study kidney diseases; and 3) enhance within- and cross-institutional collaborations. By funding projects with high translational potential from investigators who propose to utilize the NU-GoKIDNEY Center's Cores to identify therapeutic targets, we anticipate that our Pilot and Feasibility Program will accomplish five long-term goals: 1) garner additional funding; 2) promote career development of early-stage investigators; 3) expand the expertise of kidney-focused investigators; 4) increase the number of collaborative products; and 5) promote synergy between the three Cores of the NU-GoKIDNEY Center and increase therapeutic deliverables as the ultimate mission of the NU-GoKIDNEY Center. As such, we anticipate that over time our Pilot and Feasibility Program will promote growth in NIH and other funding, will infuse the workforce with new creative talent and will foster a synergistic and collaborative culture on and across campuses. Ultimately, the scientific environment of the NU-GoKIDNEY Center will spur innovations and lead to better treatments for patients with kidney diseases.